Drop In The Ocean
by SeaBreeze
Summary: Hg/Rw. Ron and Hermione make a promise to do something... cause they're in looooove... pleze read and review!
1. In Your Eyes

Drop In The Ocean, chapter uno!  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok, another really sappy, corny, ect. story. Very "fluffy". This one gets a little more... PG-13 than my other ones, but it  
doesn't give any descriptive details (I know, Kace, it just ruins everything, doesn't it? lol) It's told in Hermione's pov. They're all kind of   
OOC and this would NEVER happen in the real books, but then again this is a romantic story and most romantic stories written here   
don't end up in J.K's next book ;) Ok, well, tell me what you think. Read and review! (I forgot- this is in their 6th year right now)  
  
Disclaimer: (I feel so official!) Michelle Branch owns Drop in the Ocean (GOOD SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and J. K. Rowling owns the   
characters, but I own the plot. It's all mine! Just kidding. Or maybe not. I don't know, I'm confusing myself.  
  
  
  
Ok, so I admit it. I like Ron. More than just "Hey, Ron, let's play chess!". Don't ask me why, because most of the time I went to slap the  
little (ok, tall) creep, so obviously even I don't get it. Harry loves to tease me about it, but he never comes outright and says that I like  
Ron. It's always "Hey, I'm going to get my book, why don't you two go to the library and study alone until I get there?" and then   
he coincidently never shows up. I'm thinking Ok, Harry, I get the point. But anyways, what I'm trying to say is that even though I don't  
understand it and I think it's kind of weird, I can't help but be attracted to Ron. He can be really overprotective and competitive and  
whiny and lazy, but sometimes that almost makes me more attracted to him. Sometimes. Rarely.  
  
***********  
It was a cold January day and Ron and I were playing chess. (haha) He was winning, of course, but I didn't really mind. Anything to   
get my mind off of all the craziness going on around here. It just seems like lately, everyone's been, well... how do I put this delicately?  
Seamus and Lavender are snogging on the couch, and Dean and Parvati are upstairs in his bedroom. I'll let you figure it out from   
there. I sat there, trying to think of a good move against Ron's white pieces. I looked up to see him grinning mischieviously at me.   
"Darn it! You know what move I should make!" I said, frustrated with my lack of talent in this game. Ron just laughed.  
"Don't think so hard, it's really obvious," he suggested. I glared at him, but before I could say anything to him, Seamus and Lavender  
rolled off of the couch with a loud thud. I caught Ron's eye and shook my head, disgusted. He shoved Seamus roughly with his foot.  
"Hey, guys, get a room," he said loudly while trying not to laugh. They stood up (without breaking contact with eachother) and headed  
up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Ron shook his head.  
"I didn't mean literally," he muttered. I stood up.  
"Well, look who's sleeping in the common room tonight," I muttered, throwing a pillow down on the couch and flopping onto it. Ron   
came over and sat down on my ankles. Unexpectedly, ilicit thoughts rushed into my mind. I shook them away, and shoved Ron. He  
picked up my legs and sat down, laying my legs down on top of his lap. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my embarresment. For a few  
minutes we just sat there, and the whole time I was wondering about "the latest craze".  
"Do you think we're the only virgins above the 5th year in this school?" I asked absentmindedly as I played with my hair. Ron   
laughed.  
"I guess so," he said, rubbing my feet. "But is that a good or bad thing?" he asked. I thought about it.  
"Both, I geuss. I would never do it just because everyone else was, but it's not like I've never thought about it." I answered. Ron   
nodded, and then sat up suddenly, looking like he just got hit with an idea.  
"Hey, let's make a pact," he said, looking straight into my eyes. Damn, I hate when he does that. I couldn't help but look back into his.  
"On... your 18th birthday, if we haven't already lost it... our virginity, I mean... we could..." he trailed off. I couldn't help but blush a lot.  
"Um," I stuttered. "Sure," I said. If he only knew what answer came into my head when he asked me. He smiled faintly, all the while  
keeping that strong connection that our eyes held. We shook hands, me blushing even more because his hand is touching mine,   
and even after we had let go of eachother's hands, our eyes were still glued to eachother. It's amazing what you can see by looking   
deep into someone's eyes; raw, flowing emotion.  
  
love took me by the hand   
love took me by surprise  
love led me to you  
love opened up my eyes  
  
and I was drifting away like a drop in the ocean  
and now I realize  
that nothing has been as beautiful as when I saw heaven skies  
in your eyes, in your eyes 


	2. Trusting You

Drop In the Ocean, chapter dos! (Trusting You)  
  
Author's Note: So what did ya'll think of it so far? The second part is why it's rated Pg-13 (hehehe) but I don't think there will   
be a third part unless a lot of people really want a third part, so there probably won't be a third part. This part   
is basically Hermione's 18th Birthday Party (hehehehehehehehe!) and what goes on with... the pact. (cough, cough,   
hint, hint)  
  
Disclaimer: J.K owns the characters, I own the plot, my friend owns the song (I'm so proud of her! It's a really good song too!)  
I own Grace and Christopher. I just made them up two seconds ago ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" my friends yell as I can't help but grin. It's my 18th birthday, and so far it has gone   
perfect. My friends Lavender, Harry, Grace, and Christopher, along with my parents, have thrown me a surprise party-  
in my own apartment! It's probably my favorite gift, a place of my own where I can study in peace and quiet. Now  
that I'm an intern at the Ministry of Magic, I do need that silent study time. We danced and laughed and listened to music.  
Of course, my parents left early, very obviously trying to give me "party time" with my friends. They could have stayed,  
but they wouldn't anyway. So Harry, Grace, Christopher and Lavender are giving me my gifts and I'm asking Harry  
and Lavender about my other old friends at Hogwarts, whom I haven't seen for at least a year (A.N. I know my   
timing is off, but just bare with me here, ok folks? Ahhh! I sound like my lit teacher!) Apparently, Parvati and Dean are   
married (which is a complete shock), and Ron is... well, no one seems to know where he is right now. I've already  
introduced my old friends to my new friends, and they seem to be getting along pretty well. My gifts arenumerous  
and expensive, and my friends used the excuse that it's only because it's my 18th birthday, and now I am an adult. As   
it turns 11:15, my friends leave. I flop down on my bed, in my apartment and grin, relaxing and remembering the joys   
of the day. It's the perfect day. Then I pull out Harry's gift to me, a book of pictures from my years at Hogwarts.  
I flip to the page of pictures of Ron. I do miss the little carrot top.  
"I guess we broke the pact," I said with a small smile, as his picture began to pose in various positions for me.  
Well, he always was quite the joker. I flip through a few more pages of memories before I hear a knock at the door.  
It's probably a new neighbor, coming to welcome me or something. Oh, this day has been perfect. I jump off the bed   
and unlock the door, opening it with a grin- a grin that only grows as I see who is calling on me so late in the night.  
"RON!!!!!!!!!!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck. I gave him a tight hug before stepping back to look at him.  
"Happy Birthday," he laughed quietly, kissing me on the cheek. He has changed so much in the last year! He's  
very quiet and almost shy and there's something I can't quite put my finger on...  
"Come in, come in! This is my new apartment..." I trailed off, trying hard not to beam with pride. Ron took one look  
at my face and laughed.  
"I knew you'd love when you got your own place," he said. I grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down.  
"So what's been going on with you since you left Hogwarts?" I asked. Ron shrugged.  
"I'm being trained to be an Auror right now," Ron said, and now it was me who heard the pride in Ron's voice.   
"That's wonderful! I bet it's terribly hard, though," I said. Ron nodded.   
"That's about how it is. I'm the first Auror in the family so far," he said. I grinned again, almost unable  
to contain myself with joy.  
"I'm so proud of you!" I said. Ron looked up at me and smiled.  
"I actually came here so I wouldn't be breaking the pact," he said with a slight grin that reminded me so much  
of him when he was younger. I blushed a furious shade of red and turned away, trying to hide my nervousness.  
"If you don't want to, you don't have to," he said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder, without a trace of nervousness  
or vulnerability in his voice. Which makes me even more nervous, because I can almost not stand it as it is. How  
the hell is he so calm when I'm falling apart??? I turn to face him, instantly feeling a little better.  
"No... I want to keep the pact, I just... I'm... it's..." I stammered. Ron grinned.  
"You're... nervous?" he suggested. I nodded, glad he didn't make me say it. I sat down slowly on the bed.  
"I just... don't know what to do..." I said, looking at my hands. Ron came over and sat next to me.  
"That's why we made the pact in the first place," he reminded me, pulling my face up by my chin with his finger.  
Our eyes meet, and the intensity I hadn't felt in the longest time was back.  
"I just... don't know how to start and don't know what to do and what if I'm horrible?" I said, voicing the fears that had been  
growing in my mind for quite awhile. Ron shook his head back and forth slowly.  
"It's my first time too, remember? I waited until this night," he said, his voice becoming softer as he revealed the  
last piece of information. I couldn't help but smile at that.  
"You did?" I asked. Ron blushed slightly.  
"Yeah... so should we begin?" he asked. My heart began to beat faster in adrenaline, nervousness, and anticipation but I  
nodded anyway. Ron leaned in slowly, holding the back of my head. Before our lips met, he stopped and looked at me.  
I smiled slightly, and that seemed to tell him that it's ok. As our lips met for the first time, all the emotions that had been deep in  
his eyes were now exploding inside me, and I could barely breathe. Before I even realized it, we were making out slowly. It just   
seemed that no matter how close to me he was, it wasn't enough. I ran my fingers through his hair and then almost laughed. If  
I had known this would happen when I was 12 or 13, I would've laughed. And now, I can't get enough of him. We layed back   
on the bed and continued...  
  
  
I'm trusting you with this  
this sacred sensual action  
who knew what was in that kiss  
this deep seeded emotion  
but when I give you the ultimate gift  
remember that I'm trusting you, trusting you  
with my heart  
  
Later on, I snuggled into Ron's chest and he wrapped his arms around me.  
"You want to know something?" he asked as he slowly ran his fingers through my hair. I nodded, exhuasted.  
"I made the pact because I wanted to do this with you, because I loved you," he said somewhat nervously. I wrapped my  
arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
"So did I," I whispered. "and I still do," I said as I kissed him softly before snuggling back with him. Ron smiled.  
"So do I," he said. And we fell asleep that way, content with everything and finally completely happy. 


End file.
